Question: There are $29$ second graders at recess. Then, $27$ third graders and $43$ fourth graders join them at recess. How many students are at recess?
Answer: There are ${29}$ second grade students and then another ${27}$ third grade students outside at recess. $?$ $29$ $27$ Second & Third grade students Second grade students Third grade students ${29} + {27} = {56}$ There were also ${43}$ fourth grade students at recess. $?$ $56$ $43$ Total students at recess Second & Third grade students Fourth grade students ${56} + {43} = 99}$ There were $99}$ students at recess. $99}$ students were outside at recess.